Vehicle diagnostic tools are used to diagnose issues in the vehicle under test. The diagnostic tools are built with increasing capabilities that include larger color screens that are capable of being read in direct sunlight, and internet and networking capabilities. The diagnostic tool can be directly linked to a vehicle's data link connector (DLC) in order to communicate with the vehicle's on-board diagnostic system, such as OBD-II (On Board Diagnostic). Once the diagnostic tool is connected to the DLC it can draw power from the vehicle's battery.
During diagnostic testing, components of the vehicle must be replaced. The technician often must identify the parts and the associated part numbers and call the various auto parts store to see if the part is in stock. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method that can identify the part and the part number and its availability.